Grojband: Secret Sleepwalker
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Everyone is bored so corey decides to have a sleepover in the garage. but as everyone go's to sleep then laney sleep walks right over to coreys sleeping bag and wakes him up. laney later on still a sleep spills her secret about liking corey. What will happen? Read and find out coming soon Requested by: matsadl10 COREYxLANEY fluff ONE SHOT Accepting all story requests too.


It was a boring evening in Peaceville as Corey and his band were sitting around in the garage. After a few minutes of pure silence, Corey finally came up with an idea. "How about a sleepover?!" he asked, excitedly

Laney looked excited! Everyone was now not so bored. Later at the sleepover transation... So they watched a movie. Soon everyone fell a sleep quickly at 1am.

Within the night, Laney, who had secretly had a habit of sleepwalking, got up from her sleeping place, and walked over to Corey, who was fast asleep. Sitting next to him

Laney then fall into Corey sleeping causing him to wake up. Corey looked at the still sleeping Lanes and thought shes such a hard sleeper. Laney then started hugging what she thought was her pillow but was Corey.

Corey blushed lightly as he hugged her back, enjoying the moment, since he had always wanted to cuddle her. Smiling as he started drifting back off to sleep, until he heard Laney say something...

Laney was still asleep as she mumbled some words sluttering alot '' i-i will ma-ry you Corey'' then Coreys ears widened to hear more. Laney contiued to say '' I love you Corey! Yes i will be your girl friend! Corey Corey Corey...''

Right then, Corey's blush darkened so much that it was darker than Laney's hair. "I love you too, Lanes," he whispered into her ear as he kept on replying what had just happened in his mind.

Not knowing to them Kin and Kon where awake and secretly filming them. Kin smiled to Kon and said '' Finally Laney and Corey will have to confess!'' Suddenly Laney woke up and noticed she was hugging tightly on her pillow it was Corey!

As soon as Corey saw that Laney was awake, he pretended to be asleep since he didn't want Laney to break away from him. Not noticing the twins that had filmed them. Bringing her closer to him as he was hoping that nothing would disturb this moment.

Laney felt Corey hug her tighter and was blushing mad. Laney finally got free from him after a phew minutes of trying. But as soon as she got free Corey looked at her

Corey frowned lightly but replaced it with a smile, trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling. "Hey, Lanes..." he greeted, tiredly. "You were sleep talking..."

Laney looked a bit worried now. Laney looked at Corey and asked him '' what did i say...'' Before she finish she fell a sleep. Corey took Laney the heavy sleeper and placed her back in her sleeping bag. He didn't hope she would wake up but he quickly kissed her lips and said '' Goodnight my Lanes! sweet dreams''. Not knowing that Kin and kon were holding back a laugh now. NExt Morning transation...

Laney's eyes fluttered open, tiredly, due to her being awaken from the two twins that were snickering a bit too loud. She looked over at Corey, seeing that he was still asleep. "Kin, Kon, what are you snickering about?" she asked

Kin thought he could now make Laney confess to Corey. So he pulled her to the side and showed the video. He then smirked as he said '' Your going to tell Corey everything or this video will!'' Then Laney gasped. But what wasn't on the video was that Corey already knew this.

Corey yawned and saw a friendly face. He knew who it was and said '' Hi Lanes had a good sleep?'' He smirked and Laney looked at him curiously. Laney told herself you can do it! But she couldn't get the nerves to so she thought If i can't tell him i'll have to show him!

Corey gave Laney a questionable look as he saw that she was struggling to tell him something. He grabbed Laney's hands and gave them a tight squeeze and told her, "Whatever you need to tell me, I'm here for you. I'll never leave you."

Laney then smiled as she said '' Core i can't say it i''m sorry i...'' Then the twins came out and showed the film to Corey. Laney coverd her face with her hands in embracement for Corey to hate for forever. But when it was down Corey was still smiling.

Corey took Laney's hands away from her face and gave her a tight hug as he whispered into her ear. "I already know you love me..." he the pulled away from the hug and added, "And I love you too, Lanes," he confessed as he looked into her eyes

Laney's heart was beating now hard and Kin half fived Kon. Laney then looked at Corey and said '' But how?'' Corey then explained what happened. They both blushed. Laney grabbed Corey by his collar now and moved her face to his.

Corey smiled as he felt his and Laney's lips meet, and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. After about a minute, he pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. "I love you," he said

They then turned to see The Newmans and wait Carrie and Larry making out. Everyone was now in shock. Carrie and Larry stopped and turned to Grojband.

Kin and Kon started snickering at the two while Corey and Laney were smirking at them. "Well, look who keeps on sharing their lips with each other~" Corey teased as he smirked at Larry, since he knew it was obvious that he had a crush on Carrie for a couple of years.

Trina then came in with Nick Mallory and Mina and said '' Like and junk GET OUT OF HERE MIRAGE BAND AND DORK BAND!.'' She then chased them out hitting them with a long stick.

The End

This story was a collaboration of Me and Imagrojbandian aka stephanie redwood.

This story was requested by Matsadl10


End file.
